


Bravery

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Exposure, Humilliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Kurt's clothes are stolen and Dave helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

"W-who's there?" Kurt asked when he heard the obvious sound of footsteps. His voice trembled, betraying the pain and humiliation he was in. He was standing naked in the middle of the locker room. He was going to die if it was the jocks who did this, come back to torment him even further. He prayed to the God that he didn't even believe in that it was Finn, Mike, Sam or someone who would save him. He could not take any more humilliation; he would kill himself, he swore it. "I-I'm not dressed...s-some guys stole my clothes."

There was a hesitant pause, an inhalation of breath and then someone spoke. "It's me, Kurt," he said quickly. "Dave...I...uh, who did it?"

Kurt was horrified. Even though Dave Karofsky had ceased bullying him, apologized and was an overall much better person in the last few weeks, it was still a mortifying situation. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the locker. "Do you have some extra clothes I can wear for a minute or something?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady and even. It hurt so damned much. He hated his life and for the first time in a long time was genuinely hopeless. "I d-don't know who did it, but I think the hockey team was practicing during my PE period."

"Fuck, those bastards."

He heard more footsteps and then Dave Karofsky walked into the locker room, eyes closed, with some gym shorts in hand. "Here," he said, holding them out. "I had them in my locker."

Kurt took them, slipping them on, for once not caring where the clothing on his body had been. "You can open your eyes," he said, his heart melting at the fact that Dave had even given him that kindness. God, what kind of fucked up world was he living in where not looking at you naked was a courtesy and not common sense? He sat down on the locker room bench and couldn't help himself; he let out a sob that he had been holding in since he came out of the shower to find his clothing gone. His body shivered, almost involuntarily and he couldn't stop crying. Damn it, damn it, he had worked so hard, struggled and returned to McKinley because the people he loved were here; his life would still always be a living hell thanks to the people who couldn't accept him. "Why did I come back here?" he whispered out loud.

There was a long, drawn out silence and then Kurt felt Dave sit on the bench next to him. "Because you're brave," he mumbled softly. "Because you're stronger than the assholes out there. You sure as hell are stronger than I am. You're...everything people want to be and they torment you for it, but god, you're going to show them Kurt."

He turned toward Dave, sighed and then reached over and hugged him. He never hugged anyone; that was a big deal. The bigger boy hugged him back, feeling him shiver. He took off his letterman jacket. "Here," he said softly, wrapping it around Kurt's shoulders. "Can I drive you home? Then, we'll get those assholes."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I know the hockey team's weaknesses."

"O-okay."

He breathed a small sigh of relief.


End file.
